


That time.

by mei (nurs3pink)



Category: Danny Gonzalez
Genre: Body Horror, Disease, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Virus, What Have I Done, about everyone being danny, between some friends, danny whyy, its an inside joke, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurs3pink/pseuds/mei
Summary: What did you do to deserve this?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	That time.

You look at your parents.

You are all holding hands, walking through the beach as the sunset gives everything around u an orange glow.

You were not older than six or seven at the time. The time when.. that traumatizing event happened. That day, that afternoon, that night. That time when you were forced to run away and start a new life.

Your parents give u a small smile. You smile back, unaware of what was going to happen next. 

"Now, [Y/N], open wide." You look at them in confusion. They pull out a syringe filled with what looked like... blood?

You stare in horror as their body morphs, into something else— someone else. 

You called him..

Danny Gonzalez.


End file.
